In the field of fabrication of semiconductor chip packages an increased desire can be observed to fabricate the semiconductor chip packages in a way that they meet individual needs of consumers. Industrial consumers have a desire to efficiently attach semiconductor packages to boards like printed circuit boards (PCB) and quality-check the boards for performance and function prior to sale. Semiconductor chips include contact pads or contact elements on one or more of their surfaces. In a semiconductor chip package the semiconductor chip is embedded or housed within the chip package and the contact pads of the semiconductor chip are connected to external contact elements of the chip package. It is desirable to fabricate semiconductor chip packages so that their external contact elements allow a higher degree of flexibility as regards the attachment of the semiconductor chip package to a board and also the modular applicability of the semiconductor chip package, in particular the possibility to connect further devices to the semiconductor chip package.